


A Song For Her

by lunabelle



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelle/pseuds/lunabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy is torn in his desire to make his friendship with April into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song For Her

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during season two, between "Summer Catalogue," "94 Meetings," "Telethon," and "The Master Plan"
> 
> Requested by birdmacklin on tumblr :D

“Earth to Andy… Dude, come on!”

“What?” Andy shook his head, lost in thought. Burly was staring at him with an annoyed look on his face. Then again, Burly usually had an annoyed look on his face to begin with.

“I asked if you’re going to play guitar or not…”

Mouse Rat was in the middle of a weekly practice session, and in all honestly it hadn’t been going well. Andy didn’t feel much like playing, let alone singing. He slumped back onto the couch with a defeated sigh.

“You know what, I’m just not feeling it today guys,” Andy rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.

“Fine,” Burly shrugged.

Rivers threw down his drumsticks in frustration, stomping off into the kitchen. Chang cracked open a beer, offering one to Burly and Andy.

“No thanks,” Andy waved him off.

“Dude, what’s gotten into you?” Burly asked. “You’ve been in this weird funk for days.”

“It’s…nothing,” Andy shook his head. “I dunno, I just don’t feel like playing right now.”

“Is it that April chick you’ve been talking about?” Burly raised his eyebrows at him. “You used to talk about her like all the time. It was kind of annoying, actually.”

“I don’t want to talk about this,” Andy stood up, heading toward the front door. “I’ll catch you guys later, okay?”

Once outside, Andy started his solitary walk down the street. He needed time to think, and his house (technically Burly’s house) wasn’t the place to be.

In truth, April had been on his mind non-stop for the past few days. However, not exactly in the way he’d like. He kept thinking of her face when he left her outside that bar. She looked so disappointed…like he’d let her down. Andy hated letting people down. Yet there was just something weird about the whole thing that he couldn’t shake.

She was young. Too young, really… Eight whole years is a long gap, especially when the other person can’t even legally drink. It made Andy feel like a creep. At least Ann was closer to his age. In fact, she was even a little older than him, which made it kinda cool. He loved to tell people he was dating an older girl—that is, until Ann told him to stop.

He really loved hanging out with April, though. He hadn’t had as much fun with anyone in a long, long time. That picnic was amazing. They’d laughed, talked and joked for hours while Leslie and Ron met with those three old guys, and it didn’t feel like they were working at all.

Now, she wouldn’t even look at him when they passed each other in City Hall. He’d say hi, offer to shine her purse or shoes…once he even brought her coffee. She seemed like she wanted nothing more than to avoid him, and he knew it was somehow his fault.

 

_Now you’ve done it, Andy…nice freakin’ job._

He paced back and forth in front of the shoeshine stand, wracking his brain for what he could’ve said to make April so mad at him.

Things started off going pretty well. Andy was psyched he got to abandon his shoe duties for a day to help Ron with all those meetings. For a minute, he’d felt super important. Then April just got mad at him, and he didn’t know what caused it.

“Hey, Ron?” Andy caught the older man as he hurried down Pioneer Hall, his face sweaty and frustrated.

“Not now, Andrew,” Ron huffed.

“I just need a minute! I don’t know why April’s mad at me, and—“

Ron stopped in his tracks to give Andy a quick glance.

“Son,” he said, his voice low and, if Andy was honest, a little scary. “I’ve got two minutes to go get myself some food before the next town moron is in my office, asking me why we won’t allow dogs in the toddler swings. I need to eat.” And with that, he hurried off.

Left alone to his thoughts, Andy tried to hit a mental rewind button. April had passed him in the hallway that morning and said, “Hey,” to which he’d happily responded. It was more than she’d said to him in recent days, anyway. Then, Ron called them into his office and assigned them their tasks. Later, April brought him a coffee, which was super awesome, because he didn’t have enough change in his pocket to get one himself. After that though, she got mad and walked off.

Things didn’t get much better when he and Ann were chatting in front of her desk. Ron had sorta lost it, and April had taken the brunt of his anger. Maybe she was mad because of that? Or maybe it was because Ann was there? If Andy knew one thing, it was that April _definitely_ didn’t like Ann…which was crazy, because he thought Ann was super cool. Well, except for when she dumped him. That wasn’t cool at all.

 

Maybe making fun of him was April’s way of saying she liked him? She certainly didn’t seem to mind cracking jokes about him at the Telethon. Andy wasn’t entirely sure, but he had a feeling that April usually did that to people she didn’t like. The thought made him sad, because he liked her a whole lot. As a friend though…he liked her as a friend. But now, the more he thought about her, the more he realized that maybe he wanted more than that. Maybe he saw her as more than just a friend after all.

Either way, he’d gotten a sick feeling in his stomach when she was talking to that guy on the phone. He didn’t like watching her flirt—or whatever she was doing—with someone else. Then again, he shouldn’t be bothered by stuff like that. She could talk to whoever she pleased. 

Still, Andy didn’t like it. And he hated it even more when that creep, Sewage Joe, actually showed up to take April to his van. He’d stomped that out pretty quickly, and for a minute, April had actually looked happy.

 

April was being friendly toward him again, and Andy was ecstatic. It felt so good to laugh and joke with her again, that it made him feel lightheaded all morning. The day of her twenty-first birthday had finally arrived, and he could barely contain his excitement.

“So today’s April’s birthday, huh?” Tom asked him that morning, as Andy pulled out his shoe-shining box and released the chain in front of the chairs.

“Yeah,” he said, trying to keep his excitement level. “What’d you get her?”

“Oh, nothing,” Tom shrugged. “I’m just gonna tell her that Leslie’s gift is from me too. Plus, I’m technically planning her party at the Snakehole Lounge, so that’s a gift in itself.”

“Right,” Andy nodded, although he didn’t technically agree.

“What did you get her?”

“Uh…still working on it,” Andy replied.

She was having a birthday party, and she wanted him to be there. Well, he certainly wasn’t going to let her down. He decided that this was going to be the event that started his and April’s relationship. He had no idea what was going to happen, or how it was going to happen, but he was damn certain that something _would_ happen.

Also, it made things so much better now that she was twenty-one. Something about it just made Andy feel like less of a creep. If that’s what it took, then so be it. Plus, Tom had said it would be okay. (Although, Andy _still_ wasn’t certain that Tom was the best authority on that fact…) 

It didn’t matter though, because he couldn’t wait to give her the birthday present he’d been working on for the past few days. It was a song that just came to him one afternoon, right after April had passed by the shoeshine stand and given him a casual wave. Abandoning Kyle’s shoes, the words just started flowing, and Andy actually had to write them down before he forgot them.

It was decided. Andy was going to sing her his song tonight. Maybe when it was just the two of them after everyone else went home. It was going to be perfect, and he honestly _couldn’t_ wait.


End file.
